


Te rattraper avant la chute

by Kaelyan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Depression, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Rose Tyler is brave, Suicidal Thoughts, Wood carving, suicidal prevention
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Ça va ?Les mots semblent le narguer. Les lettres sont brouillonnes, nerveuses et surtout gravées dans le bois..C'est tout bonnement impossible que l’un d’eux ait pu voir à travers son sourire et son attitude constamment joviale. Il en est certain.C'est tout bonnement impossible que l’un d’eux ait pu remarquer le vide qui le ronge de l’intérieur.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Te rattraper avant la chute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou_Misc (Nalou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).
  * A translation of [To catch you before the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269562) by [Nalou_Misc (Nalou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou_Misc). 



* * *

_Ça va ?_

Les mots semblent le narguer. Les lettres sont brouillonnes, nerveuses et surtout _gravées dans le bois._

Il est partagé entre l'offense pour son bureau et la perplexité que quelqu’un ait dégradé le matériel de l’université pour lui demander comment il se sent - alors qu'il ou elle aurait pu lui demander directement.

Ce débat interne aurait pu durer des heures si la sonnerie n’avait pas retentit. Comme à leur habitude, les étudiants rentrent dans l’amphithéâtre en discutant bruyamment et en plaisantant.

Discrètement, il scanne la pièce du regard. C'est tout bonnement impossible que l’un d’eux ait pu voir à travers son sourire et son attitude constamment joviale. Il en est certain.

C'est tout bonnement impossible que l’un d’eux ait pu remarquer le vide qui le ronge de l’intérieur.

* * *

Elle le voit, tous les soirs, lorsqu’elle nettoie les couloirs. Il est assis là, la tête dans les mains, les épaules tremblantes. Elle n’a jamais osé le déranger même si elle est supposée nettoyer aussi sa salle de classe. Elle sait qui il est, même si elle ne suit pas ses cours. Elle le voit, dynamique, parfois presque exalté, et tellement expressif durant la journée. Mais lorsqu'il se croit seul, il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Et le voir ainsi lui fait si mal que parfois elle a l'impression qu'elle n’arrive plus à respirer.

Alors un soir, lorsqu'elle est sûre qu’il est parti pour la nuit, traînant son corps épuisé vers elle-ne-sait-où qu’il doit appeler “chez lui”, elle se faufile dans sa salle de classe, le regard parcourant les formules complexes sur le tableau noir sans vraiment y prêter attention. Son regard balaie le bureau, vide de tout papier qu'elle aurait pu utiliser. Elle n'en n'a pas sur elle non plus puisqu'elle porte sa tenue de nettoyage. La seule chose qu'elle a dans sa poche est le petit outil pointu qu'elle utilise pour gratter les chewing-gums de l'envers des chaises et des tables. Sans trop penser à ce qu'elle est en train de faire, elle commence à graver la question qu'elle meure de lui poser.

* * *

_Non._

Elle est tiraillée entre sourire parce que le professeur a osé lui répondre de la même façon malgré qu'il soit… eh bien, un professeur, et pleurer à cause de ces trois petites lettres qu'il lui a laissées.

N.O.N. Même le point final est présent, dans toute son irrévocabilité.

Plus elle y pense, plus elle se sent impuissante. Ce sont des signes qu'elle reconnaît douloureusement. Elle a besoin de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Comment est-elle supposée aider quelqu'un avec qui elle n'a aucun contact, quelqu'un dont elle ne connaît presque rien?

Le cœur de la jeune femme bat rapidement. Elle entend un bruit de pas se rapprocher, à l'extérieur de la salle, alors elle doit rapidement prendre une décision, et-

* * *

_Pourquoi ?_

Comment ? Comment ce nouveau mot est-il apparu, alors qu'il n’a quitté sa classe que quelques minutes, le temps d'aller à la salle de la photocopieuse et de revenir ?

Il entend un bruit à l'extérieur, alors il se précipite jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvre vivement, mais se trouve face à un couloir vide. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à proximité. A-t-il rêvé ? Il est à peu près sûr que non - il y a quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'espionne, quelqu'un qui cherche à savoir.

Mais savoir quoi ? Connaître la profondeur de sa souffrance, du vide en lui ? Connaître la douleur qui l'empêche de se lever le matin, qui écrase son cœur et lui coupe le souffle après une nuit de sommeil agité ?

D'une certaine manière, savoir que quelqu'un ose regarder derrière la façade lui fait peur plus que ça ne le rassure. Ça ne fait pas partie de son plan. Définitivement pas. Comment est-il censé en finir avec sa souffrance, si quelqu'un le surveille par-dessus son épaule ?

D'une certaine manière, ça propulse son idée mûrement réfléchie beaucoup trop près du bord du précipice de son esprit, menaçant de la précipiter au fond, le laissant nu, à vif, sans but. Il ne veut pas perdre son envie de mourir.

* * *

Elle l'entend se précipiter en dehors de sa salle de classe, et elle le suit sans savoir pourquoi, lâchant balai, serpillière et stupides gants en caoutchouc en chemin.

Il ne se retourne pas lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans le hall, ne ralentit pas, et elle est à bout de souffle. Ses enjambées sont bien plus petites que les siennes, mais elle ne peut pas le laisser disparaître-

« Professeur ! » l'appelle-t-elle, criant presque, ses poumons lui rappelant douloureusement leur présence.

Elle fait encore quelques pas dans sa direction avant de se rendre compte qu'il _s'est_ arrêté. Il se tourne vers elle si lentement. Le bleu profond de ses yeux reflète la douleur et la panique qu'il doit ressentir d'être acculé de cette manière. Elle en aurait perdu son souffle sur le champ si elle n'avait pas déjà été hors d'haleine. Mais lorsqu'elle se rapproche, chaque foutu mot qu'elle voulait dire s'évanouit, et elle ne peut que le fixer, le transpercer du regard.

Après ce qu'elle pense être un silence sans fin, il lève un sourcil.

« Oui ? » demande-t-il. « Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle ? Je rentrais chez moi, il est tard. »

« Je… » commence-t-elle. Son esprit est complètement vide, et elle ne sait que dire jusqu'à ce que sa bouche prenne le contrôle. « Je me demandais si… si vous pouviez m'expliquer quelque chose ? »

L’expression du professeur est tellement dubitative, elle sait qu'il est en train de passer en revue ses classes pour savoir si elle fait partie de l'une d'entre elles. Elle ne le laisse pas finir sa recherche mentale.

« Eh bien, vous savez, à propos du… » elle transfère son poids sur sa jambe gauche, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, cherchant désespérément un sujet qu'il pourrait enseigner, « des trucs de… Pluton ? »

Elle grimace, espérant qu'il morde à l'hameçon.

Et c'est le cas. Elle est tellement soulagée que ses genoux se mettent à trembler, alors qu'il commence à parler de planètes, d’étoiles et d’atmosphères. Ces choses sont totalement étrangères à la jeune femme mais elle s'assure de hocher la tête de temps à autres, émettant de légers sons d'approbation, essayant de sauver les apparences.

* * *

Lorsqu'il a fini de résumer l’introduction de son cours d'astrophysique, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme le remercie avec profusion, mais il sait qu'elle a fait semblant. Cette leçon est finie depuis un mois, et il est certain qu'elle n'a jamais assisté à l'un de ses cours. Il l'aurait su. Mais elle semble si vivante, tellement intéressée même si c'est évident qu'elle n'a rien compris, ses yeux brillants, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle tente de tout comprendre.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demande-t-il finalement.

« Rose, » répond-elle, un sourire rayonnant, étirant lentement les coins de sa bouche. « Rose Tyler. »

Et il y a quelque chose dans ce sourire, quelque chose qui provoque une étincelle d'électricité au bout de ses doigts et allume une fragile flamme tout au fond de son âme moribonde. Elle est si vive et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça lui fait quelque chose, effritant sa détermination et le poussant à penser que peut-être, il pourrait survivre à une autre journée. 

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle laisse échapper un léger rire qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il l'a imitée, un faible sourire s'étalant tendrement sur ses lèvres à lui. Il le relâche en même temps qu'il détourne le regard, son esprit essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il a sourit, la dernière fois qu'il s'est senti juste un peu plus léger, juste un peu plus vif.

« Voudriez-vous… » commença-t-elle à nouveau.

Il reporte son attention sur elle, la questionnant du regard, et la voit piquer un fard, le sang se précipitant vers ses joues et se propageant au reste de son visage. Il n'est pas surpris de trouver ça attendrissant ; il est surpris de ressentir _quoi que ce soit_.

« Hmm ? »

« Voudriez-vous… prendre un café ? Ou un thé, ou ce dont vous avez envie ? » demande-t-elle en désignant l'autre entrée par-dessus son épaule. « Je connais un endroit ouvert toute la nuit. Pratique pour étudier, peu de monde. Mais… » elle hésite, semblant soudainement timide, toute son audace envolée, « seulement si ça vous dit, bien entendu. »

« Ça me dit, » répond-il, parce qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il ne supporte pas de la voir hésiter. « Par ailleurs, je n'en ai pas fini avec Pluton, » ment-il. 

* * *

Ils se retrouvent donc face à face, assis à une petite table dans un petit café, deux boissons chaudes posées entre eux. Lorsqu'il commence à débiter des notions de physique extrêmement compliquées, Rose avoue finalement la vérité. Elle lui explique qu'elle n'est pas scientifique pour deux sous, qu'elle suit un cursus d'anglais à l'université et qu'elle travaille tous les soirs comme femme de ménage pour payer ses frais de scolarité.

Elle lutte pour conjuguer le boulot et les devoirs, et elle a pris du retard dans ses cours. Mais la combativité dans ses yeux marque l'âme du professeur au fer rouge, refermant quelques blessures sur son chemin. Elle se bat, lutte pour survivre, pour vivre, pour obtenir un diplôme. Elle a ses propres souffrances, ses propres blessures et elle est aussi isolée que lui, sa solitude à elle maintenue à distance grâce au coup de téléphone hebdomadaire de sa mère.

Elle est à la fois exactement comme lui et son parfait opposé. Elle a des objectifs et elle lui prouve qu'il peut en avoir lui aussi. Des objectifs prudents, atteignables.

« Je pourrais vous aider si vous voulez, » lui propose-t-il après une autre gorgée de son thé bouillant.

« Je ne veux pas être un poids, » répond-elle immédiatement.

« Je ne le proposerais pas si je pensais que ça pourrait être le cas, » réplique-t-il. « Voyez cela comme un échange de bons procédés. Je vous aide à obtenir de meilleures notes dans quasiment toutes les matières, et vous m'aidez à me sortir de mon… ennui. »

Ça semble fonctionner, le visage de la jeune femme rayonne de joie. « Seulement si vous promettez de ne pas me voir comme l'une de vos étudiantes, ce que je ne suis pas, techniquement. Et que nous pourrons nous voir ici, ou n'importe où tant que ce ne sera pas à la fac. J'ai besoin de changer d'air pour que mon cerveau accepte de bosser. »

« Je suis certain que votre cerveau fonctionne parfaitement bien, » ne peut-il s'empêcher de constater. « Vous avez juste à avoir un peu plus confiance en vous. »

C'est si facile de dire les mots qu'il désire entendre désespérément et qu'il n'arrive pourtant pas à accepter lorsque quelqu'un les lui destine. C'est comme s'il se le disait à lui-même, quelque part.

Elle lui sourit, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, et sa main vient prendre la sienne qui est posée sur la table, proche de sa tasse, les petits doigts de l'étudiante s'emparant des siens, la chaleur de son toucher se répandant dans son bras, droit jusqu'à son cœur. 

« Merci infiniment, Professeur. Les étudiants ont besoin de gens comme vous. De gens passionnés, captivants. Je les vois qui sortent de votre salle de classe à la fin de la journée, et je peux vous dire à quel point vous leur faites du bien. S'il-vous-plaît, n'abandonnez pas. »

Et étonnamment, c'est facile de la croire.

Aussi facile que de serrer sa main en retour.

* * *


End file.
